


Changing Channels, Changing The Future

by ZeEpicFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Gabriel, Angel Mating, Angelic Lore, Bonding, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Future Mpreg, Hunter Gabriel, Hurt Gabriel, Loki's Kids, M/M, Nesting, Powerless Gabriel, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Self-Esteem Issues, Soul Bond, Trust Issues, body scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't do well in chemistry in school. That's why, when in the warehouse with Gabriel, he doesn't realize what happens when you put water on an oil fire... not good things. Now with a seriously scarred amnesiac Gabriel forced into their care by a concerned Castiel things in the life of the Winchesters are getting much more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Channels, Changing The Future

 

Gabriel looked around the warehouse then back at Sam his expression falling from the anger and hatred he had once held for the brothers to something more sincere. “Look... I wish this all were a TV show... Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow... But it's not. This is real and it's going to end bloody for all of us. It's just the way it has to be.” He said not dropping Sam's gaze as their eyes met and something seemed to click for a moment for him. Even here, in a circle of holy oil, he felt the snippets of a bond between them calling out for him to give in, to be selfish and just take Sam away from the world and love him all alone. But Gabriel was no fool. Anything like that would only make it all hurt worse once Lucifer finally caught up and Sam was snatched away... one of the major reasons for his latest prank. If they'd just say yes already, if they'd just get it over with... then Gabriel could stop longing for more. Stop dreaming of the tall shaggy haired hunter that haunted him every night. He often laughed at the poetic justice in it though. That he would fall in love with the one person in existence that he couldn't have. His father had more of a sense of humor then he remembered.

“So... What now? Are we just going to stand here and stare at each other?” He asked breaking from his thoughts when Sam finally broke the contact. Dean didn't seem to have noticed anything off but that could have been because he was too worried for his own angel at the time.

“First you're going to bring back Cas from wherever you stashed him.” Dean ordered a bit of a growl in his voice and Gabriel couldn't help the sarcastic “Am I?” That left his lips before he could stop it. He brought Cas back with a snap of his fingers and the younger angel gave him a dark glare that hurt Gabriel more then he let on. He made sure to mention Castiel's own failure to find their father to remind his brother of his place before they all started to leave and he started to panic. They wouldn't really leave him in that warehouse for eternity, would they? Dean answered that question and reached for the switch to the sprinklers before Sam or Castiel had time to warn him not to. Gabriel looked up after he pulled the switch feeling his heart beating wildly in his vessel's chest as they flickered to life and the flames lept up to meet the water greedily, scorching his skin along with it.

He barely registered anything through the pain after the flames started to die down the water stronger then the oil that fed the flames to begin with. Still, his last conscious thought was to curse Dean's choice not to finish chemistry and realize that you're never supposed to put out an oil fire with water. Foam or sand were much safer and didn't lead to fiery explosions of death.

Sam tried to stop his brother as soon as he realized what he was about to do but neither he or Cas were able to get in a word before he pulled the switch and it seemed like all of them watched the sprinklers stutter to life in slow motion. He couldn't explain why, even after all Gabriel did to them, especially him, he felt such horror in those few seconds before the water fell onto the fire. Maybe it was because despite the pain he caused with his pranks Gabriel had good intentions, most of the time, and that the archangel had never treated Sam like a freak or extra, but as a person... So as soon as he regained control of his limbs he was running and grabbing a fire extinguisher from the other side of the room and dosed Gabriel before dropping it and running to his side. Dean stood a bit horror struck at what he had done and Castiel looked at him before hurrying to Sam and Gabriel to help his elder brother. Despite his annoyance with him, Gabriel was still one of the kindest of his elder brothers and he still cared about him greatly.

“Sam, go with Dean, I'll take Gabriel to a hospital. He needs professional care.” He ordered picking up his brother's burned, soaked, and dirty vessel before disappearing with him to somewhere he could be treated. It took Sam a minute to collect himself before he headed back to his brother.

“I didn't... I didn't mean too... Crap... I thought that it'd just put out the flames. The guys a dick but I didn't mean to hurt him like that...” Dean muttered feeling guilt and anger at his actions fill him. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

“I know. Let's head to the room and get cleaned up. I'm sure Cas will make sure he's taken care of. For now we have other stuff to worry about.” Sam told him truthfully but was unable to shake the feeling of fear that Gabriel would die anyway. It reminded him too much of their mom and Jessica and how they died burning and made him shudder lightly just wanting to get away from the stench of burnt skin.

* * *

It was two weeks later before they heard from Castiel again when he showed up randomly at their current hotel. Sam looked up when Castiel looked at him from researching on his laptop. “Sam I need your help. Gabriel is recovering well from what happened and I have been watching over his care in case one of our other brothers were to find him, but it seems he is suffering from amnesia and it is getting less and less safe to leave him where I have him. Can you and Dean care for him until he is able to care for himself again?” Castiel asked while Dean listened in from his spot on his own bed nearby.

“I suppose we can do that. I mean, Dean was the one that did it to him anyway.” Sam agreed before his brother could speak and Dean sighed guessing it was only fair to help the dick out until he could vanish back into hiding.

“Yeah Cas, bring him over. We'll take him down to Bobby's and watch over him there.” Dean finally gave his approval and Castiel vanished before reappearing with Gabriel in tow. Now Dean had seen some fucked up things before but seeing the archangel at that moment made his stomach twist and he ran to the bathroom loosing his breakfast. The entire left side of Gabriel's body was twisted and disfigured from the burns and all Dean could think of was that he did that to him. Gabriel was one of the few angels that Dean actually didn't completely hate. He didn't like him, per say, but he didn't hate him either. Like he had said before the bastard had style and he even had pretty good reasons for his screwed up lessons. He didn't deserve what Dean had done to him.

Castiel quickly followed after Dean while Gabriel gave Sam an attempt at a smirk. “I don't look that hideous do I? I mean I know I'm not prom queen but I didn't think I'd make someone violently ill either.” He semi joked and Sam rolled his eyes though he felt bad too.

“He feels guilty. He's the one that caused the accident that did that to you. Not purposely, but it was still his fault all the same. Do you feel alright?” He asked looking the archangel over for signs of distress or pain. Gabriel snorted and sat at the end of Sam's bed.

“I'm dying for something sweet to eat, but the burns? I'd forget they were there if not for the horrified looks I get and the fact I can't see out of my left eye. No pain at all. How come you and my bro don't see to have a problem looking at me?” Gabriel asked a sliver of curiosity in his voice that made Sam smile.

“Because you're still you inside I suppose. I mean I saw that smile at Dean's reaction. You're happy he's in there vomiting up his stomach. That's very Gabriel. And that smile though it's more crooked now, that's a very Gabriel grin. Not to mention your sweet tooth. I bet the hospital was driving you mad.” Sam laughed and pulled a candy bar out of Dean's bag tossing it to the archangel who laughed right back.

“Well your brother seems to be a dick. Sorry but I have a feeling we're too much alike to get along. But you, I like you. Cas... he's cool but would probably be more fun once someone pulls the stick from his ass. He told me that we have a lot of brothers who are worse then him but I can't believe it until I see it. He refuses to take me home for some reason though.” Gabriel whined laying back on the bed. Sam sighed guessing Castiel hasn't told him the truth yet then. He didn't know what Castiel's reason for hiding it from the archangel was but he didn't feel it was his place to tell him any different.

“Your brothers are complete ass-holes from what we've seen. Castiel is the only one out of the eight or nine we've met that isn't a complete dick.” Sam confirmed and Gabriel pouted sitting back up.

“Ah, come on, they have to have some sort of redeeming qualities... and holy fuck, how many brothers do I have?” He said staring at Sam as Dean and Castiel finally came back in the room.

“We have hundreds of siblings though I'm sure the numbers are dwindling every day as the war continues. Sam and Dean will explain everything to you once they feel you are ready. Dean, he is able to defend himself if he must but I'm not sure if he should be hunting and he may need some refreshers since he is blind in one eye now. I have to go take care of things but I will come if you need me.” He said and vanished.

Sam frowned when he noticed Gabriel didn't question his brother's sudden disappearance and wondered what exactly Gabriel did and didn't know. Obviously he knew he and Castiel weren't human if Castiel could just poof wherever he wanted.

“I guess that's it then... just you two and the cripple. Cool. Do you have more candy? Better yet can we eat? I'm starving.” Gabriel asked after watching Castiel leave. Dean nodded grabbing his duffel that was already packed and looked at Sam who was still using his laptop.

“Okay Samantha, pack up your one true love and let's head out. We're gonna have to leave now if we want to get to Bobby's before the end of the week and we need to call ahead unless we want Gabriel pumped full of lead on top of things.” Dean said remembering that Bobby would only know Gabriel as the trickster and would be pretty pissed after what Gabriel did to him and Sam.

“Do I have any friends? I mean Castiel kept listing people that want to kill me too. He even said there was a good chance Deano there would want to kill me. I mean Gigantor there can't be my only friend... right?” Gabriel asked looking between the two of them his expression falling when he realized they had no response.

“Oh... Well... Okay then. I guess we should go.” He said walking out to the car and Sam looked at Dean giving him a look he knew well.

“Shut up Sam. It's not my fault he doesn't have friends. I can't even understand why you're suddenly being nice to him. Sure I screwed up and disfigured his ass but that doesn't make him less of an ass in the first place.” Dean grumbled once Gabriel was out of range to hear them and Sam snorted putting his laptop away and grabbing his bag.

“Because I get why he did what he did. I've been in his shoes and if I had the sort of power he had... has... then I would have ran too. We're basically asking him to do what we can't Dean and kill his brother. They're family despite anything else and Gabriel shouldn't have to do that. Now he has no one but us and he needs to know that we're not just going to ditch him at a rest stop or something.” Sam said in the logically annoying voice of his and Dean just huffed and followed Gabriel out to let Sam pack up his stuff alone. And that's how Sam usually felt nowadays, alone. Dean was no longer a doting older brother since Sam screwed up the world, and no one really wanted to help the abomination. Cas only came for Dean and it was obvious that he only helped Sam because Dean asked him to. But Gabriel... Sam never understood why Gabriel always seemed to be trying to help him. Using cruel and unorthodox methods admittedly but he still seemed to favor Sam the same and it made the younger Winchester feel hopeful about himself, at least a little. If Gabriel had such an interest in him maybe he wasn't completely lost?

Sam pulled his bag over his shoulder and headed out to meet his brother and the archangel, sliding into the passenger seat without a word as they started the week long trip to Bobby's. Somehow the sound of a crinkling wrapper in the backseat and Dean's glare in the rear view mirror made Sam think it was going to be a very long car ride and he closed his eyes trying not to get a headache already.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In The Eye Of The Beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144157) by [The_Firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird)




End file.
